


[translation]洪流 deluge

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [27]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warning for ableist/other iffy language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “马蒂，我现在怎么办？”“拉斯特，”他再次开口，这次想出个主意来应对拉斯特可能的反应。这是长时间相处给他留下的真实印记，拉斯特也传染了他。“你得继续跟天空打架。”





	1. 聚集

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [deluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878450) by [zo_ninjarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zo_ninjarc/pseuds/zo_ninjarc). 



他们跌跌撞撞，好不容易挪到马蒂的车边，马蒂设法把拉斯特扶进车里，想给拉斯特系上安全带。对方往后一缩，马蒂骂了一句，但没再坚持——去它的交通法——绕到另一边上了车。他转动钥匙发动汽车，瞥了拉斯特一眼，后者正坚定不移地盯着前方。

“我说，你得在我那住几天，这跟计划的不一样，我可没想把你提前一个星期劫出医院，行吗？”他可曾有过任何计划？这一切之后，还有什么在等着他们？

拉斯特微微点了下头，没说话，只是继续盯着挡风玻璃，直视前方。

马蒂把车开上路，慢得像个老太太，当心着路上的每个拐弯和坑洼，怕颠到拉斯特的伤口。拉斯特基本没出声，掩饰着疼痛，但时不时的会咝咝吸气，抓紧自己的腿和座位。虽然马蒂努力想搭话，但拉斯特一声不响，好像晚了二十年才学会怎么在车里静默冥想，要是那时候马蒂知道让拉斯汀闭嘴不谈那堆颓废哲学的办法就是往他肚子上插一刀的话——真是天晓得。

但他再也不觉得这事可笑，更不会说出来。

他们抵达了马蒂带门廊的小房子，拉斯特摇摇晃晃地下车，走上台阶，用没伤的手抓着那包烟。马蒂唠叨个不停，觉得这主意糟透了，怕给他造成永久损伤。而拉斯特只是抓紧了马蒂的肩膀，一直到床边才放开，然后万分小心地躺下来。

马蒂把枕头折腾了一阵，让拉斯特软沓沓的四肢在床上放得舒服点，好不容易找到把椅子，一屁股坐下来。他看着拉斯特闭着眼睛，沉重地喘着气，心里有一搭没一搭地想着，他们偷偷溜出医院，严格说来算不算两个亡命之徒。

拉斯特睡着了，或是陷入了某种无意识状态。马蒂移步到厨房，给自己泡了杯浓咖啡，因为现在已经是该死的深夜了，他需要提提神。喝着热气腾腾的咖啡，他呆望着厨房窗外，考虑着是不是该给医院打电话，让他们放心，病人没有消失，也没被绑架，就是去大峡谷兜了个风。

但他没有打电话，因为这听起来也太荒唐。

他的第二杯咖啡喝到一半，拉斯特摇摇晃晃地走进了厨房，病号服松松垮垮地在肩上挂着，两腿发抖，大睁着眼睛，眼神疯狂。

“操——搞什么，”马蒂啪地一声把咖啡放下，抓住拉斯特，这混球竟然自己起来走路？“就不能喊我一声吗，天。”

拉斯特甩掉马蒂的手，有气无力地瞪了他一眼，要不是一副坚决自力更生的样子，那眼神还会更凶。他费了好大劲慢慢走到椅子旁边，用受伤的手捂着肚子，艰难地靠着桌子坐下。整个过程中马蒂一直骂骂咧咧地用胳膊护着他，以防他叫疼或磕绊或摔倒，而拉斯特除了喘粗气，一句话也没说。

“这能让你好受点吗，阳光小子？”马蒂难以置信地盯着他，拉斯特也回瞪着他，马蒂想，这是为了确认自己的行动能力。马蒂放弃了他的保护措施，觉得自己像个傻子。他摇摇头，怀疑眼下的处境，怀疑拉斯特的理智，而且该死的，也怀疑自己是不是清醒。

马蒂一边唠叨一边给拉斯特倒了一杯温咖啡，从桌子上推过去，杯子碰到拉斯特的手，停下了。马蒂坐在他对面，意识到除了窗外照进的一点月光，厨房里很暗。拉斯特看起来并不在意，马蒂也不想站起来，管它的。

他伸手从后面的厨台上抓了一包烟，还有一盒火柴，递给拉斯特。

“你已经给过我一包了，就在屋里。”

“嗯，懒得挪窝了，而且这可不是让你一口气抽光的，这个蜜月你就得靠它了。”马蒂挤了挤眼，磕出一根给拉斯特，后者接受了。马蒂划着一根火柴，从桌子上伸过去，免得拉斯特再伤到自己。

沉默像拉斯特手里的烟雾一样在他们之间盘桓了一阵。马蒂的目光追随着烟气在昏暗的厨房里渐渐消散，脑子放空了，他咬着嘴唇，把烟吸进鼻子，好像也想分享似的。难道看着别人慢性自杀也是种奇怪的治疗？这堆破事告一段落之后，他们大概都需要治治了，妈的。想到拉斯特不小心缩一下肚子就会把伤口崩开，马蒂忍住了没哼出来。那家伙肯定会乐见其成的。

“马蒂，”拉斯特声音发抖，马蒂立刻抬头看向他。拉斯特终于决定开口他并不奇怪，他一直希望有个类似告解室的地方，因为天晓得，他自己也有一堆想说的呢。如果需要，他都准备读唇语了——并不是说他有这个本事，拉斯特的嘴唇肿了，裂了口子，而且基本不动——但他会试试。拉斯特没有清嗓子，但声音稳定了很多。“马蒂，我现在怎么办？”

操，这个问题有七百种回答，但拉斯特把马蒂难住了，那声音里的些微绝望和空虚让马蒂张口结舌。世上也许有七千种，七万种方法能让拉斯特走出来，让马蒂走出来，但对一个相信只有死亡能让他获得或找回一切的人来说，说这些又有什么用？

“拉斯特，”安慰的话卡在喉咙里，因为那都是谎话，马蒂不想再向这可怜家伙撒谎。但拉斯特期待地看着他，想让他说点什么，想要——他能指望马蒂给他什么呢？既然马蒂和他一样失落，也像他一样需要帮助？像马丁▪哈特这样一个头号倒霉蛋，他还能指望什么帮助和建议？

“拉斯特，”他再次开口，这次想出个主意来应对拉斯特可能的反应。这是长时间相处给他留下的真实印记，拉斯特也传染了他。“你得继续跟天空打架。”

拉斯特还瞪着他，马蒂咧嘴一笑，点点头，好像在说，看吧，都怪你，都怪你那些丧病的废话，现在该轮到我了。

拉斯特摇着头，但马蒂没理他，扳回一局让他沾沾自喜，也让眼下这一团糟显得更不可思议了。他只是笑笑，继续看着烟雾打转。

“你到底什么意思？”拉斯特嘟囔着，又开始咂他的烟。马蒂咯咯笑起来，觉得以其人之道还治其人之身大概没什么用。拉斯特喘着气小声咕哝，马蒂肯定是怀疑自己碰上了存在危机。

“好吧，听我说，”马蒂完成了热身，转入正题，边说边挥着他的咖啡杯。“在听吗？就是这个意思——你就只管在你那些操蛋的狂妄自大和自杀念头里打滚吧，灌一肚子的‘孤星’，抽那些致癌烟，到最后人事不省，把命送掉，真他妈干得漂亮。要不是有人还指望着我，社会还给我一堆操蛋包袱背，我也想走这条道呢。算你走运，混球，不用考虑这个。这条路再简单不过，就算你现在一塌糊涂，半死不活，也轻而易举。”

拉斯特瞪着他，好像在等着他说另一个选择，好像希望有人告诉他二十个好理由让他从这条刚开了个头的路上回头。马蒂还没想好那另一个选项，有点愧疚，不过还是决心坚持到底。

“或者，你可以走另一条路。”

“操，这‘另一条路’到底是什么？”

“活下去，伙计。喘气，但不是那些骆驼烟什么的，你懂的，呼吸空气，保持头脑清醒。”

“不想说这么白，但我在任何情况下都不可能头脑清醒。”

“好吧，你这个丧气鬼，尽量想想办法嘛。集中精神，别去管那些该死的噪音什么的，”他指手画脚，做了个鬼脸，“幻觉啊，闪回啊那些。戒掉那些嗜好，正常生活并不难。”

拉斯特点着头，像在顺着傻子说话，转过头摆弄他那杯还一口没动的咖啡。“操，你说得容易，赶紧好起来拉斯特，振作起来拉斯特，找点事干拉斯特。要是我并不想要呢？要是我从没想过从卡寇莎活着出来——”

“不不，拉斯特，我不是那个意思——”拉斯特的手放在桌上，握紧了拳头。马蒂同情地望着他，努力想表示自己说错了话，但他避开马蒂的目光。马蒂知道自己言多必失，所以闭了嘴，等着。终于，拉斯特的手放松了，长叹了一声，半是礼貌，半是让步。马蒂希望他再也别提起这些糟心事。

近来每当拉斯特提起那些，或是它们自动袭上心头，马蒂都会觉得胸口发紧。它压迫着他的肺，揪紧了他的喉咙，让他的舌头麻木，陷入痛苦的悲伤和愧疚。因为在十年前，十七年前，他没有听拉斯特说的话，没去看那些证据和迹象，那么多时间都失去了，再也无法挽回。那不是想哭的感觉，马蒂知道区别，他太清楚了。那是愧疚，独一无二的愧疚，不同于拉斯特经历过的那种，玛姬经历过的那种，任何人经历过的那种愧疚。马蒂知道，他的那份愧疚如此复杂，其他任何一个人都无法体会。现在他望着拉斯特，不知自己还能不能承受胸口的痛，他希望这疼痛让他窒息，割掉他的肺，压碎他的大脑，让他的心枯萎，从里到外，夺去他的最后一丝呼吸。

“马蒂，酒就是干这个用的。让我头脑清醒，不受幻觉的困扰。它没有破坏性，因为我已经没什么可破坏了，除了一具空壳，只剩意识和存在，还有一团乱麻。幻觉没那么糟，通常我能分辨出来，让它们为我所用。这是种精神净化，能让一切都高度兴奋和集中。或许那就是我为什么还没疯，能看见像你这样的人看不见的东西，静电，混在一起的各种信息，来自宇宙的意识或无意识。 ”

“我就当你没在损我吧，这就对了，伙计，如果你已经不怕那些疯狂的幻觉，那就——抓住别放，反正只剩这些了。”

拉斯特把烟嗑了嗑，往桌上喷了口烟，灰红色的烟雾在空中缭绕。“你是建议我当个半吊子的神棍么，马蒂？”

“嗯，不管怎么说，你可是在‘那边’走过一回的。”

拉斯特安静了一阵，越发严肃了。

“那时候……我真的觉得我已经死了，马蒂。我找到了安宁。”

“我知道，搭档，有那么一小会儿我也一样，”其实那不止一小会儿。在那个洞里，他失去知觉之前，好像过了一辈子的时间，手里握着拉斯特科尔身体的一部分，那本不该在外面的部分。就在他跟着拉斯特坠入黑暗之前，马蒂觉得他也坚持不下去了，妈的，他要是能找到安宁就好了。上帝保佑帕帕尼亚和他那个让人看不懂的搭档，总算及时履行了承诺。的确，马蒂想到了玛姬和女儿们，他睁不开眼睛，觉得一生从眼前掠过。但那个时候，他一直抓着拉斯特的头，他的头发，他的肚子，他的胳膊，一秒也没有放手。他对那个人负有责任。

现在马蒂想到，他一直对拉斯特有责任感，还有保护欲。每天早晨在办公室里看到那可怜的家伙都让马蒂吃惊，让他想起那人每天背负的重担，简直像在肚子上挨了一拳。深陷的眼睛，既锐利又黯淡，瘦削的面颊，紧闭的嘴，肩上背着百世的重量。马蒂向奎萨达的办公室瞟了一眼，安慰自己说只要他想就能要求摆脱这个搭档。但多数时候拉斯特会抬眼向他点点头，马蒂只能暗暗叹气，摆弄桌子上的咖啡杯和外衣，盘算着今天这混蛋是不是嗑高了，或是又要抛出一堆废话。无论哪天，他都摸不透拉斯特▪科尔的心思。现在他想，这该死的猜谜游戏也是种乐趣——猜测今天他们会不会又要吵嘴，为了些蠢事，个人原因，因为案子全无头绪，或找到了突破口——这一切让他们能走下去，走过这么长的时间。

“那里只有黑暗，永恒的黑暗，”拉斯特喃喃地说，声音粗哑，渐渐提高了音量，“我并不觉得很疼，只觉得像针刺或被纸割伤似的，但不在伤口周围。到处是麻木，撕裂和灼烧感，但又说不出在哪里。一抬头就能看见天空中那个洞，努力集中精神——为什么不呢，在你快死的时候总该看点什么。但是，但是我发现看不到星星。我想，这就是了，这就是终结，只有永恒的黑暗，我应得的。没有亮光，没有他妈的天使唱着歌把你从皮囊里拽出来，什么也没有。我真的，真的惊呆了，因为那意味着我是对的，一直都是，我被确认，被定义，终于走完了一生的轮回。”

他深吸了一口气，攥紧了手里的烟，茫然地看着前方。“我想终于，终于该结束了，时间到了。但之后我想起了你，我看着你，伙计，忍不住看着你。说实话，就是觉得比盯着该死的永恒黑暗好点。你抱着我的头呼救，我没法再想别的了。那时候我真有点吃惊，现在想起来也是——是你打破了那片黑暗。就好像，我的生命就是一个粪坑，没有亮光，毫无意义，你给了它新的定义，一直都是。”他吞咽了一下，长长地吸了口烟。“无论如何，我不该昏过去，否则就背叛了你，成了个十足的傻瓜。”

拉斯特的眼睛湿了，他没有直视马蒂，马蒂也在吸鼻子。马蒂希望——只希望拉斯特把卡寇莎最后时刻的所见所想都忘个精光。

“对不起，”过了一会儿，马蒂清了清嗓子，粗声粗气地说，“抱歉那时候我真傻——我大概就不该用那个小手帕把你的肠子按回去，只要你想，现在我就能把缝线扯开，让你走完那条路。天啊，你真是糟得可以。”他没有开玩笑，也没想否定拉斯特在那时的所见所想，因为他能想像出那可怜的混球在世上最后几秒钟里的感觉，命若游丝，只悬在一把刀上。如果马蒂没有找到他，或是救援没有及时赶到，那人会把一切都抛在脑后，拥抱死亡。

“听着拉斯特，我知道那是你的最后一战。我知道你会跟他在那里拼个你死我活，我知道，因为你就想要那样。我跑遍了那个臭气熏天的地方，到处是破布骨头和树枝，只想找到你，为什么？我不知道，因为我跟自己说如果你想死，我他妈真没办法拦住你。但至少你不会过放过那个杂种，就算他赢了，你也会让他付出代价。我一直跟自己说，嘿伙计，如果他想要来个了断，为什么还要拦着他。但我还是到处找你，叫你，想阻止你的计划，改变这一切。”他俯身向前，锁住拉斯特的眼睛。“因为这世界上除了痛苦和终结，还有别的东西，拉斯特。如果你死在我眼皮底下，伙计，我永远不会原谅你，永远不会安心。”

拉斯特只是瞪着他，眼睛半闭着，表情古怪，马蒂觉得他要不是随时会晕倒，就是在把马蒂从里到外琢磨个遍。

“没想冒犯，老兄。”他耸耸肩，闭了嘴。

拉斯特笑了，真的笑了。马蒂在他们相处的所有年月里大概只见过十次。这家伙的精神状态如此失常，听到让自己痛苦死去的话题还能笑得出来，即使那些话充满了悔恨和悲伤。他向周围看了看，把最后一点烟灰弹在桌子上。马蒂意识到该拿个东西盛烟头，他不知道对他的失常状态该怎么办，不知道接下来会怎样。也许这是拉斯特的一个自杀宣言，也许是向天使请求怜悯，种种原因使得马蒂不想去听，也不想去应付。因此他站起来在头上的碗柜里翻了一阵，把一个已经发黑的金属烟灰缸放在拉斯特面前。

拉斯特摁灭了烟头，手指拂过桌面，把烟灰抹成螺旋。马蒂觉得今晚他不会再开口了。拉斯特脸上的表情表明他正在思考马蒂刚才的坦白，就像在分析案情。拉斯特脑子里究竟在想什么，马蒂永远，永远不会知道，尽管有时候他简直好奇得要命。但他还是有点自得，他赋予了拉斯汀▪科尔新的定义，那人等了十七年，想还清所有负债再去死，而现在他们对彼此都欠下了一切。

马蒂忽然感到如此苍老，如此疲惫，他看着拉斯特，眼皮越来越重。他想要安宁和平静，想从无尽的愧疚中解脱，至少是今晚。他一言不发地把两个杯子拿到水池去，把拉斯特的杯子倒空，泡在水里，打算明天再洗。

他走回来，握住拉斯特的肩膀。“我们该睡了，伙计。”

拉斯特没有动，只是盯着窗外。马蒂轻轻捏了下他的肩。拉斯特点点头，马蒂扶他起来，他没再反抗，他们慢慢向卧室走去。

马蒂的房子有三间卧室。一间他自己用，一间是书房，第三间是准备给女儿们来访住的。他买下这房子四年了，女儿们从没来过，因此那间屋子就成了个临时健身房，马蒂跟自己保证每天要锻炼，但只有后悔午饭后吃了巧克力小蛋糕的时候才会想起来。

他把拉斯特安顿在床上，盖上被子，不弄疼他是不可能的，他们也没有装。马蒂把拉斯特的病号服脱下来，让他躺得舒服点。

“你穿着内衣吧，猛男？我可不想让你光屁股睡我的床。”马蒂小声嘟囔，把病号服揉成一团扔在椅子上。

拉斯特生气地眨眨眼，马蒂只好让步。

“好吧，尽量睡一会儿。有需要就叫我。”

“你去哪？”

“睡沙发，它跟着我可有年头了。”

拉斯特皱起眉头，想往床边上挪。“这还有地方——”

“天，拉斯特，别乱动，告诉你了我还有沙发，而且我也不想踢到你。”

“踢到我？”

“是啊，我睡觉的时候会踢蹬。”

“有趣。玛姬从没提过。”

也许在他们之间提到玛姬还太早。也许这是一根靠时间和酒精才能淡忘的稻草，它能压垮这头衰老的骆驼；或许他们再也不会提起玛姬，这是个结，也许在以后，翻过这一页之前，他们会好好谈谈。

无论如何，现在还不值得为这个劳神。

马蒂轻轻点点头，噘起嘴。“最近才有的。”

“嗯，”拉斯特叹了口气，声音睡意朦胧，马蒂心想他应该能睡着了。“是卡寇莎以后，还是那个微波炉里的婴儿以后？”

那可恶的记忆忽然回来了，马蒂抖了一下，骂了一句。“都是，也都不是，你满意了？神经病。晚安。”

拉斯特没有答话。马蒂出门时把门开着。他走进起居室，摇着头，歪在椅子上，开始找电视频道。刚才他累毙了，但多谢该死的拉斯汀▪科尔，现在睡意又不知跑到哪儿去了。

他听着卧室里的动静，不知道拉斯特是否能设法闭会儿眼。他合衣靠着，看着静音的电视上正在重播“私家侦探马格侬”①，再也没法睡着。

 

 

 

① " Magnum P.I.": 1980年代的电视剧集。


	2. 俘获

马蒂慢慢醒过来，很响地咂咂嘴，觉得口干舌燥。他的手紧抓着椅子扶手，呼哧呼哧地喘了会儿气才完全清醒，眨着眼警觉地到处摸索。

他眨眨眼，好嘛，眼前不远就站着拉斯特，又穿上了那件病号服，像看报纸上的纵横字谜似的盯着他，好像填上了竖行8，但横排14完全配错了，“何谓得体的探病礼貌？”根本对不上。

毕竟，这个字谜他们谁也猜不对。

“啊，早拉斯特，”然后，“你干吗？”

“想撒尿。”

“干吗不叫我？”

拉斯特稍稍转身，小心地在沙发坐下。“用不着你帮我把着老二，马蒂。”

马蒂白了他一眼，用手搓了搓脸。屋里又潮又闷，马蒂觉得今天会是漫长的一天。“早餐想吃什么？”

拉斯特拿着遥控器，在谈话节目和广告之间跳来跳去，好像被马蒂说的那些“晨间剪报”迷住了。 “之后两个星期我都得靠绿果冻和二十种药片过活了，马蒂。”

马蒂哼了一声，“可不，那是够恶心的。那，想要红色果冻吗？”拉斯特把眼睛从电视上挪开，盯着半空中，没注意马蒂的话，也懒得回答。马蒂笑了笑，站起来一边挠着裤裆一边摇摇摆摆地走去厨房。他撑着冰箱，考虑着拉斯特敏感的肠胃能消化哪些东西。

最后他想去它的，拿了几个鸡蛋和一包培根，还有一块可怜地塞在后面的全麦面包。

他出院的那天——合法地出院，签了各种文件——虽然他随口保证说他已经没事了，会好的，玛姬和女儿们还是来开车送他回家。玛姬和奥德丽去超市买东西，梅茜陪着他，谈着她的大学课程和对将来的计划，她几个月后就有望毕业了，对自己的选择又担心又害怕。还有其他的，过去，现在，和将来的一切。

能跟他的女儿交谈，感觉真是既神奇又美好。他的小梅茜，现在已经是个大人了，她有理想，有意愿，也有决心和恐惧。上一次和她好好谈话还是十年前，那时她十四岁，为姐姐的阴影而困惑，被家庭排除在外。那时梅茜还不理解，需要一个答案，他努力向她解释，他仍然爱着她和奥德丽，并没有责怪她，因为他的过错，他必须和玛姬分开。

那时梅茜还小，他不指望她能理解，觉得自己也辜负了她。但他努力让自己相信，和妈妈在一起她会好起来。她也的确是。

他在平底锅里炒鸡蛋，又放了几块培根，那是奥德丽偷偷塞进购物车里的，玛姬没注意就一起买了回来。

“奥德丽，别怂恿他。马蒂，你该吃得健康点。”

“妈，只是在恢复期吃。”奥德丽弹了下舌头，向他挤挤眼。“他需要长力气。”

梅茜保证很快会再来看他，等她把手头的事情安排好就能抽出时间陪他呆一阵子。他说好的，他很高兴。奥德丽也说了同样的话，象征性的，但他猜想她没那么多时间陪她的傻老爹，那个缺席了她的整个成长期，而且在她刚开始懂事的时候就离开的人。马蒂觉得她并不恨他，没有他的存在她也重建了自己的生活，现在他对她已经不重要了。马蒂对此并不在意。他恨自己，恨自己的行为和决定，会一直恨下去，但他从没责怪过孩子们离开他重新开始生活。

马蒂和她们一起笑，一切都变了，真不可思议。现在他真的想花时间和女儿们在一起，但已经不可能了。世事无常，多么滑稽。他边想边笑起来，油脂崩出了锅，差点溅到他的眼睛。他给吐司涂上奶油，倒了桔汁，想叫拉斯特来厨房吃饭，因为他不想拿吸尘器打扫起居室，但想了想还是算了。

他端着满满一盘炒蛋、培根和吐司进了起居室。拉斯特正在看电视上的一个表演，半张着嘴，眼神空洞。

“早餐来啦，完全遵照医嘱，”他把托盘放在咖啡桌上，拿起两杯橘子汁，给了拉斯特一杯，然后拿起自己的做了个干杯的动作。“这回可用不着在浴室里帮你把着老二了。”

拉斯特阴沉地盯着他，马蒂笑了笑，坐在对面的一把椅子上。“快吃吧，我不常做早饭的，别指望有多好吃。工作时间我吃饭都在外面解决。”

拉斯特看着那些食物，马蒂看得出来他不喜欢，大概要说不饿，那马蒂只好给他硬塞下去，或让他觉得欠了自己的所以非吃不可。但拉斯特往前一靠，拿起叉子叉了一块白多于黄的炒蛋。

他开始吃饭，几秒钟后马蒂也一起吃起来，心里暗骂自己老想揣测拉斯特的想法。有时候那家伙让人读不懂，但其他时候他又像一本打开的书，写满了生活的悲观和失意，那些马蒂不感兴趣的东西。

他们吃着饭，马蒂半心半意地评价着电视上的女演员，都是老一套，而拉斯特完全心不在焉。

“我得给医院打电话，需要你的处方啊治疗方法啊那些东西。”

“泰诺、吗啡，可待因和加巴喷丁标准混合配方，还有一堆控制行为的药物，那些可能会自我诱发，让我越来越糟。要说治疗的话，把这炒蛋消化个几次效果也差不多。”

“哈，哈，”马蒂干笑了几声，但眯起眼睛看着他。“为什么要加巴喷丁？”

“你妻子可是护士。”

“我前妻是个护士，但那也没啥用处。他们觉得你有精神问题？”

拉斯特不动声色地盯着他。马蒂不知道拉斯特是不是真的需要那些药来保持稳定，或结束自己。02年的时候他没用过这些药，以前也没有，但也可能是最近加上的。拉斯特轻蔑地摇摇头，好像猜到马蒂在想什么。“不，是手术后的程序。”

“嗯，有意思。他们可没给我开快乐小药片。”

“轻伤不算。”

“嘿，那可不是轻伤！”马蒂喊，立刻拉起汗衫，虽然只用左手，但还是成功地把它脱了。“缝了十一针，轻伤个鬼。”

看见马蒂肩膀下方那条粗长的红线，拉斯特点点头，好像有所触动。“能把斧子扔那么准，那家伙不简单。”

“可不是，还很会使刀子呢。嘿，在你那什么的时候，你懂的，是不是真有过那种感觉，”他上下摆起胳膊，学着飞翔或漂浮的动作，“好像在空中漂？”

拉斯特沉吟了一下，好像已经想不起来，或是根本不记得。“没有，那种疼就像出其不意地被狗咬了一口，那时我正看着穹顶，那里有螺旋的星辰在旋转。”

马蒂闭了嘴，发出点声音，好像在说“什么鬼”，但被拉斯特瞪了一眼，“他向我扑过来，我躲开了斧子，但他跟着就是一刀，就像插进黄油里一样。真让我大吃一惊。”他比了比自己的上腹部。“把我给举了起来，我只觉得有种压力，那时候还不太疼，但接着我就给了他一头槌。比起使劲撞他的脑袋，我更觉得生气，因为我一直在想他块头真大，95年的时候还没看出来。”

“他把你伤得不轻，拉斯特，天啊，要是当时我在，那人偷袭你的时候我就能抄起家伙帮你一把。”

“你，马蒂？你连自己有几个蛋都分不清呢。你是不是该把衣服穿上了，牛仔？”

“你能不能别再评论我的老二了，伙计？”马蒂穿上汗衫，拿起遥控器换到一场几年前的橄榄球赛，往后一靠，舒舒服服地开始看。

“没想质疑你的雄性能力，马蒂。”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，靠回沙发上。他安静地看了会儿电视，又转向马蒂。“你什么时候回去工作？”

“呃，有几个人帮我照应着。虽然咱们用非法手段逮到了那个黄色家伙，大出风头，最近也没什么大事可忙的。我想休息一个来月，还没决定。”

“他不是黄衣王，你知道的。”

“对，对，我知道，我看过那书，拉斯特。他就是个副手，走火入魔的信徒，误入歧途的恶棍。无论如何，媒体还把他叫黄衣王。”

拉斯特点点头，移开目光，马蒂看得出他还在转着其他念头。是继续开开心心地装傻看比赛还是让拉斯特一吐为快，只能碰运气了。“好吧，还有什么？”

拉斯特摇摇头，耸了下肩。“我想应该回酒吧去。”

“很好，过几天我就把你的东西拿来，等你好点。”马蒂很清楚拉斯特的意思，他想回到那个破地方去，永久性的，但马蒂也没开玩笑。

“不，马蒂——”

“不，拉斯特，你听我说，想当酒吧女招待你还不够格呢。想回酒吧？相信我，我不会让你去的。”

“那我该干什么，马蒂？过去十年我可没攒多少退休金。”

“拉斯特，你得跟我住一起，想呆多久就呆多久，或是我想让你呆多久就呆多久。然后咱们再解决其他的问题。我原想给手下的几个伙计预付工资打发他们走人，留出钱来租个公寓，但现在我改变主意了，因为我不能让你一个人胡思乱想，更别说你满脑子都是那些浆糊了。所以我就是这个主意，你先住我这儿，休息，养伤，干什么都行，然后再考虑搬出去的事。而且你也不能把公司丢下不管，伙计。”

拉斯特眨眨眼。“公司？”

“对，我的侦探公司。我需要你，伙计。我需要你的疯劲去解决其他疯子的问题。你不许说不。我可以合法雇佣你，手续齐全，做些管理工作，要不就把你铐在桌上。说不定得拿胶带把你的嘴封上，那我就省心了。”马蒂瞪了他一眼，想听他回嘴，然后转过身去继续看电视，让拉斯特自己去琢磨。

“我——我没有执照，也没经验——”

“经验个屁！你没有数据库，靠非法的那套就干掉了塔特尔，说不定那时候还嗨得昏天黑地呢，不还是把案子解决了嘛。不过说真的，从现在开始不许再碰违禁药品了，客户有时候会要求我们验尿，如果他们的律师团不来吓唬你，我也会的。”

拉斯特再没开口，比赛一结束，马蒂就站起来把桌子清理干净。他机械地洗着盘子，看着窗外，想搞清楚自己在干什么，这一切是不是对拉斯特最好。

他过去总觉得自己不欠拉斯特的。不管是95年成功摆平了勒杜案的时候，还是02年那场大闹剧之后。但他知道自己还是欠他的，现在也是。他欠那人一些东西，也许他永远弄不懂，也还不清。但他至少能做点补偿，让拉斯特的生活回到正轨。

马蒂回到起居室，拉斯特不在。马蒂绝对没慌张，但他立刻冲进卧室，没有，拉斯特也不在那里，不在浴室，不在其他房间——

“别折腾了，我在外面。”拉斯特疲倦的声音从门廊传过来。

马蒂咬着牙，忍着没为自己的傻劲翻白眼，慢慢走出去。他靠着木围栏，小心着自己的左臂，望着安静的街道。

“这地方不错吧？”马蒂慢慢向拉斯特那边靠过去，只想找点话说，什么都行。

拉斯特不置可否地哼了一声。“从没想过你会变成郊区单身汉。”

“可不，咱们俩都是。”拉斯特缓缓转过脸，看着他，马蒂也回望着拉斯特。但他们谁也没提马蒂为什么成了单身汉。现在不会，将来也不会。

“我得开车出去一趟，弄点药。”他说，觉得有点晕，看着拉斯特慢慢眨了下眼，微微点头，继续直视着他。

马蒂觉得现在他应该明白拉斯特想要什么，也许还有自己想要的，但马蒂很清楚自己是个懦夫，没法应付那些和肉体有关的任性念头。

因此他从围栏上直起身来，回到房子里去。

“现在我去冲澡，我回来之前你可别自己洗。”他没有回头看拉斯特，怕他在自己不在的时候干出什么蠢事来。

他冲了澡，擦干，穿好衣服，拿起车钥匙和钱包，发现拉斯特已经躺回床上，头枕着没受伤的胳膊，一条腿曲着，病号服简直盖不住他的身体。

马蒂从鼻子里笑了一声，摇摇车钥匙，提醒他自己要走了，但拉斯特还在盯着天花板的一角出神。马蒂让他去，但把前门锁了，完全没想到带上厨房里的刀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 未完待续。这章好像写得干巴巴的，  
> 因为我不擅长为读者制造爆点，不过，就这样吧。  
> 说实话，我没想分章节发表，所以这章大概有点冗长，结束得也很奇怪。原文就是一篇流水账，我尽量编辑了一下。  
> 未经校对，希望还能看得过眼？  
> 谢谢大家。


	3. 救赎

他开车抵达医院，告诉护士说拉斯特很好，问他们要处方。他们把该给的都给了他，没有多嘴，也没有指示，大概这几个星期拉斯特已经让他们受够了。

商店离得不远，马蒂知道他得买一大堆东西，才应付得了拉斯特现在的状况。

他犹豫了一会儿，还是在药房给玛姬打了电话，她帮他核对了一下拉斯特的药方，肯定他拿的药没错。

“这不是个好主意，”他告诉她拉斯特要离开医院，她叹了口气。“他还没拆线，可能有自己感觉不到的内出血，一旦发现就太晚了。你得照顾好他的缝线，还要给他换衣服。用药的剂量和次数也要多加注意——你不能阻止他吗？或只是不想？”

“我不想阻止他。那可怜人不该关在医院里，整天盯着白墙。他已经受够了。这么说我只要按盒子上写的让他吃药就行了？”

玛姬向他解释该给拉斯特吃多少药，问了好几次他是不是记下来了，因为这很重要。马蒂假装在用笔记，但他明白事关重大，他不会忘记。

“你想让我过来帮忙吗？”

马蒂考虑了一会儿。玛姬没说话，等着他做决定。

“不用，”最后他呼了口气。“不，我们不需要你。”

他没想用那种口气，决绝又不客气。但他知道玛姬能听出来他没有恶意。她总是了解他，能发现连他自己也不知道的东西。

她没答话，但并不生气。他们很快结束了通话。

他说了药名，看见药剂师犹豫着该不该把药全给他，就向对方解释了自己的情况，说得彬彬有礼。她态度软化了很多，给他提了不少建议，带他去看推荐在躯干和手臂上使用的纱布，以及各种帮助愈合和止痒的药膏，还建议说如果拉斯特对药物有不良反应，可以试试药茶来排毒。

马蒂认真听她介绍，尤其是关于药茶的部分，心想把拉斯特的酒换成茶不知要到猴年马月，不过他一定要试试。

他把她推荐的所有东西都买下了，最后，她告诉他最好让拉斯特找个医生复查一下，尤其是拆线的时候。马蒂表示同意，但跟她说他的搭档顽固得要命，他会尽量说服他。

搭档，他说出这个词的时候还有点迟疑。但接着他想，没错，拉斯特是他的搭档，在一切意义上。

她给他拿了一套给病人洗澡用的浴室用具，马蒂提议租用，她没答应，说等他们不需要了就拿来还给她。还教他在伤口处贴上一个袋子，免得弄湿。

他谢了她，走出商店，把买好的东西都装进汽车。

他又去了同一个街区的运动服饰店，给拉斯特买了三条不同的睡裤，因为正在打折促销，又买了两件法兰绒衬衫。之后他又在超市逛了一阵，家里没有面包了，他也想不出还需要什么。

马蒂回到家的时候已经过了中午，拉斯特还在床上躺着，马蒂没惊动他，心想拉斯特肯定睡着了。

他把采购来的东西放下，把药品分类整理好，好知道什么时候该给拉斯特吃什么药。然后把洗浴工具装进浴室，撕掉新衣服上的标签，考虑着是先做午饭还是先给拉斯特洗澡。

他回到卧室，轻轻推了下拉斯特的肩膀。拉斯特猛地睁开眼，一时间有点狂乱。马蒂嘘了一声，揉着他的肩膀。

“洗个澡吧，嗯？”

拉斯特大声叹了口气，好像就怕这个，但还是点了下头。马蒂扶他坐起来。

他们一瘸一拐地去了浴室。马蒂让拉斯特靠墙站着，去调水温。他还在发抖。

拉斯特把病号服脱了，马蒂把它扔到客厅里，提醒自己之后得把它扔掉，或是烧了。拉斯特穿着内衣，捂着绑着绷带的腹部，盯着马蒂。

“伙计，我知道你不好意思，但得让我帮你。特别是你头上那堆乱草。”

拉斯特眨着眼，马蒂知道他在想什么，但只是和气地对他笑笑，拉斯特轻轻点了下头。“好吧。”

马蒂拿起塑料袋和胶带，把它们贴在拉斯特的肚子和胳膊上。他注意到拉斯特的皮肤在他的接触下起了鸡皮疙瘩，因此忍着不去过多地触摸，好让拉斯特感觉自在点。

拉斯特没让马蒂给他脱衣服，他有点尴尬，更愿意自己脱。马蒂扶他到喷头下面坐下，他用手捂着自己。

他背对着马蒂坐下，马蒂设法解下他头发上的橡皮筋，拉斯特疼得咝咝抽气。“我的天，你干吗用这个？不疼吗？”

拉斯特还在吸气。“马蒂，你见过我在女孩专柜买东西吗？”

“大概没有。蝴蝶发卡很配你嘛。要么就来一剪刀。”

马蒂用洗发香波给拉斯特洗了头，那是他在药房买的，特地挑了花最多最女孩气的粉红瓶子，就为了气气他。

当椰子和香草味充满了浴室，他不再开玩笑了。他有点晕，飘飘欲仙，因为这味道简直他妈的太香了，比马蒂平时用的砖头似的肥皂好太多。

拉斯特没有发表评论，他基本一声没响，像根树桩似的坐着不动，用手遮着下身，虽然马蒂现在没空注意，也看不到。每次流水一停，他就大声吸一口气。

马蒂递给他一块肥皂，拉斯特用它洗自己前面，马蒂又拿了一块给他擦洗后背。

“你干得挺开心啊，”拉斯特粗声粗气地说。马蒂听不出他是不耐烦还是真的生气了。

“闭嘴吧，我只想帮你个忙。下次你就能自己干了，混球。”这话不是认真的，他看得出拉斯特只是坐直了擦洗身体已经精疲力尽了。“你能够着腿吗？还是让我来？”

拉斯特用了下力，肌肉绷紧了，然后叹了口气，指了指肚子。

“是吧，你还不能弯腰——”他越过拉斯特的肩膀弯下身去，伸长了胳膊给拉斯特的大腿和小腿涂肥皂，全没注意他的手抬起拉斯特的腿时，对方一动不动，几乎屏住呼吸。

马蒂很快直起身给拉斯特冲洗干净，故意把喷头对着他的头冲，只是开个玩笑。但看到拉斯特喷着水往后缩，把肚子捂得更紧，他立刻不笑了。

“抱歉，抱歉，”马蒂嘟囔着，把水关掉，往后靠了靠，疲倦地叹了口气。“天，这真要了你的老命了。”

拉斯特身上滴着水，喘着粗气，空气忽然变冷，他整个身体都在发抖。

马蒂抓了一条毛巾披在拉斯特肩上，不管对方抗议，又拿了一条擦干他的头发。

他用力把拉斯特扶起来，两个人嘴里都骂个不停。马蒂让拉斯特靠着水池上的柜子，检查他的腹部，看有没有用力过度的迹象。

“你知道护士给我洗过澡的，”拉斯特干巴巴地说，好像想扇马蒂一掌，让他别老是一脸担心。

“知道，他们每天都对付你这种病人，我可是头一遭。”马蒂皱着眉头，斜眼看着拉斯特肚子上的衬垫。

绷带有点湿，马蒂觉得水没透进去，但他还是得把它换掉。他把注意力转到拉斯特的胳膊上，拉斯特无奈地叹了口气。

“马蒂，给我找件穿的，不然就杀了你。”

“啥？”

“我——”他向下点点头。马蒂觉得他脸红了，好像很窘，要不就是因为洗澡太用力的缘故。

“哇哦，对不起公主，我不知道你的自尊心这么容易受伤。”他把毛巾揉成一团塞在拉斯特腿中间，开玩笑地一推。拉斯特又往后一缩，喘着气。马蒂嗤地一笑。

“很好笑。”拉斯特疲倦地眨了眨眼，拿毛巾裹住身体，催马蒂动作快点。

“好吧，咱们得去卧室换绷带，我可不想让你在这儿滑倒。”

他们蹒跚着走回卧室，这次拉斯特浑身湿哒哒的，让他们更加费劲。马蒂让拉斯特靠着床头坐着，去拿绷带和药膏。

他回来在拉斯特面前坐下，蜷起一条腿，另一条腿垂在床边上。

“这次会有点疼。”他把手放在拉斯特腹部绷带的胶布上，拉斯特点点头。“需要止疼片什么的吗？”

拉斯特摇摇头，闭上眼睛，示意马蒂可以开始了。不管怎样，马蒂并不害怕。

他小心地揭开衬垫，一边看着手下一边注意着拉斯特的脸。最后一扯，疼痛让拉斯特的脸抽紧了，吐出一口气。

“嗯，缝针的地方没什么好转，小蝴蝶。”

接下来马蒂只盯着拉斯特的腹部，看着那道宽宽的伤口，像锯齿一样扭曲着，从肚脐上方一直延伸到肋部。

“我操，”他喃喃地说，因为伤口的底部又宽又肿，有一吋多长，好像刀刃直接插进拉斯特体内，往上拉扯，然后转了一下，像带刺的铁丝网。马蒂猜测这个分叉的伤口是因为拉斯特的头槌震动了刀口。

怎么会——

它怎么能避开重要的脏器。

它为什么没能杀死拉斯特，马蒂永远，永远弄不懂，这简直没道理。

他无意识地伸出手，指尖碰到了伤口的顶部。他看到拉斯特的腹部在抽动，然后抬头看着拉斯特，对方也注视着他，眼睛睁得大大的，如此脆弱和坦白。

马蒂忍不住，他不知道自己在干什么，该死的，就是停不了，他俯身向前，你他妈为什么要这样马蒂你到底想要什么——

“该死，我真高兴你还活着。”马蒂喘息着说，用一只手搂住拉斯特的肩，低下头靠着拉斯特的脖子，拥抱着拉斯特。后者僵住了，没有一点反应，瞪着眼睛，一脸困惑。

没错，马蒂是个傻瓜，这一个月噩梦般的生活之后，这是他应得的。对拉斯特来说，是多年的噩梦，巨细靡遗，栩栩如生。

“马蒂，”过了几分钟，马蒂还没有动，拉斯特小声说，“放开我。”

“好，但我真高兴你还在，真心的。”他放开手，向一脸严肃的拉斯特咧嘴笑起来。

“这可不是搞什么心灵感应，马蒂。”

“就是个暖心的拥抱也不行？”马蒂打趣，拿起一管药膏。

拉斯特没有回答，也没被逗笑，只是满脸困惑，还有点不高兴。

他们都没说话，因为马蒂要集中精神，拉斯特不知道他还会不会开口。

马蒂开始试着在伤口上轻拍，先用干布，再用药膏，沿着缝线和肿起来的伤口组织，擦掉医院里留下的桔红色药膏、药粉、凝结的血块。他一边清理伤口，做着鬼脸，叹着气，一边无意识地咕哝着我的天哪，上帝保佑，不时打量一下拉斯特阴沉的脸，想知道他是不是不舒服，或是害怕，或是想起了什么。

拉斯特感觉很好。整理很容易，非常容易。七年之后，回到那棵大树下，那些螺旋形的树枝造物还留在那儿，告诉他事情没有结束。那座绿房子，那些联系，一切都迟了，但他已经找到其中的关联，那很容易。清理它，解决它，找到互相联系的点，就是他活着的意义。知道他还能设法整理细节，找出其中的意义，不留任何纰漏，只有这些才能让他满意。这一切让他能执着于朗的案子。该死，2002年的那个囚犯在戏弄他，怂恿他，压迫他——他让拉斯特心里那颗彷徨困惑，充满负疚的种子越长越大，告诉他事情总会变糟，不管是自己的治疗还是朗的案子。掩盖，枪战，树枝，记号。

拉斯特能轻松解决这些，找出事物之间的联系，完美地把它们放进指定的位置。命运的一块块拼图，都在圆环上旋转。轻而易举。

但马蒂不是一块简单的拼图。

他很难找到他的合适位置，哪里都不行，从来都不行。

不是没有私心的居家男人，无欲无求的父亲，忠诚深情的丈夫。不是坚定的警察，被冷漠和指责所伤。他甚至不是朋友，但一直信任你，支持你，无论什么时候。

拉斯特很容易适应各种位置。他一直在等待，等着一切消失，溶化，等着所有人都渐渐明白，每个人，每件事的存在都出了问题，他等待着，耐心而愉悦，他能感到这很快就会到来，能尝到人们醒悟和接受这一切时的沮丧和忧郁，那让他满足。

马蒂闻起来还是像该死的热面包和熏肉，死寂冬天里的一丝辛辣味道——那说明他从不会真的让自己离开安全范围。对马蒂来说，他自己从来都很安全。他那些悲天悯人的念头只是停留在思想上，不足以让他奋不顾身地全心投入；只够表面关心他人，不足以把自己也置身其中。

但是，见鬼。

“你出神了，搭档？”拉斯特在自己的思维宫殿里神游，想为事物找出定义，虽然它们并不需要，也不会被定义所束缚。就在这时，马蒂忽然插了进来。 

拉斯特很少会错，但看错了马蒂并不让他遗憾。他很高兴这样，好像马蒂是一块拼图，被他放错了地方。拉斯特无法用语言解释他，但可以用情感感知他，从动作，表现和色彩把握他。对拉斯特来说，他是个让人挫败的案例，一块打磨过的光滑拼图，无法和其它碎片的边缘拼合。但那没关系，真的没关系，只要他能配得上拉斯特的这块就行。

“没有。”

“靠，我敢说你刚才肯定心不在焉。你脑子里到底在想什么啊？”

拉斯特张开嘴，想吓马蒂一跳，让他对自己翻个白眼，让他闭嘴。

但接下来——

“也许哪天我会画给你看。”

马蒂认真地看着他，紧锁着眉头，皱纹写在脸上。拉斯特感到他们之间的岁月在心里起伏。

马蒂咂了下嘴，用手搓着嘴唇，轻轻叹了口气。“知道吗，我大概会把那个做成墙纸去糊起居室。”

拉斯特往后靠在床头，懒洋洋地笑了。“好啊，最好把那个可怕的镜子也盖上，我可不想看你那个展示睾酮②的玩意了。”

“对你自己的男性气概没信心吧，我看得出来，”马蒂有意看着那揉成一团的毛巾，“据我所知，那倒没必要。”

拉斯特瞪着他，马蒂挑起眉毛，咧嘴一笑。

“那你该怀疑一下你的性取向了。”

马蒂自嘲地从喉咙里嗤笑了一声。“已经怀疑过了。”

“真的？你看起来还是喜欢女人嘛。”

“嘿，我承认怀疑过，可他妈没想着到处围着老二转好吗？”他的声音里没有恶意，显得很轻松。这家伙什么时候变得这么放松，简直毫无保留？他们作了七年搭档，从没超过那个“我能闻见你身上还留着星期二夜里的骚味，快去洗澡”的阶段。因此眼下的事也许是个梦，来自他们的某个特殊部分，或是急转直下，导致他们再也不跟对方说话，一星期，或又十年。

但拉斯特也笑起来，向马蒂点点头。“就你那啤酒肚，谁还会要你？”

马蒂低头看了眼被肚子绷紧的汗衫，对拉斯特皱起眉毛。“你可不在乎啊，公主。”

的确，他不在乎。

“反正我是被你粘上了。”拉斯特轻声说，好像这个事实他很久以前就已经接受了。

屋里的气氛明显变了。拉斯特立刻警觉起来，他专心地盯着马蒂的脸，想找出说错话的迹象，那会彻底改变他们之间的力场，把他吓跑。已经没有那些老掉牙的笑话，气氛变得生硬严肃起来，可能会走向不同的结局。拉斯特不知道他更想要哪种结果——马蒂拒绝他，或接受他，鼓励，绝望，去它的，有太多变数了。拉斯特不知道他是不是惹怒了马蒂，或是让他不安，也说不出自己对这些含蓄的坦白是何感觉。

马蒂稍微歪了歪头。“不会有别的结果了，我希望。”也许这是个问题。也许问题会让马蒂不安，而这就是答案。

所以，去它的，拉斯特不再去想了。

他伸出受伤的胳膊，没有看马蒂，只是看着自己的手，看着自己干燥的手指握住马蒂沾满药膏的手，看着马蒂把手掌转过来，他的手指和拉斯特交织在一起，他只能看到紧握在一起的皮肤，黝黑的，粉红的，苍白的，属于他们两人。他抬头望着马蒂，对方也在注视他，没有评判，没有犹豫，只有释然，确信，耐心，等待。

该死的，但他们现在一无所有了。赤裸，而且空虚。他们曾拥有的一切，造就他们的一切，都在他们交握的双手之间，为他们所共有，归于无形。

“嗯，”拉斯特哑着嗓子说，见鬼，从什么时候开始这变成个他妈的心灵感应表演了，他为什么没在开始之前就他妈的掐断它——“没有别的结果了。”

“我也是。”马蒂轻松地回答，微笑起来，好像他的世界还没天翻地覆，而他对眼下的情况一清二楚，好像看见了五彩缤纷的未来，眼前就是一条阳光普照，幸福美满的彩虹之路。

操，如果马蒂眼中能看到这些，如果马蒂深信不疑，拉斯特也会接受。

“过来，”拉斯特说，像在要求，马蒂挑起眉毛，故意挑战他，但拉斯特盯着他不放，让他跃跃欲试。马蒂又笑了，靠近过来，但没有吻他，只是又给了他一个拥抱。妈的，那感觉更好。马蒂的下巴靠着拉斯特的肩膀，耳朵贴着他的脸，手握着手，心贴着心。

这个见鬼的夜晚，什么时候开始马蒂成了更聪明的那个？拉斯特觉得宇宙一定开始倒转了，一切都混乱，错误，上下颠倒。但该死的，这感觉真好，他喜欢这样，希望它持续到永远。

“感觉好吗？”马蒂轻声问，有点不确定。

拉斯特没有回答，他说不出话，只能用力点头，用没受伤的胳膊搂住马蒂的肩，把他抱得更紧。

“会弄疼你的，傻瓜。”马蒂假装抱怨，放松下来，尽量不碰到他的肚子。

拉斯特不知道自己什么感觉。劳瑞之后他再也没和别人交往过，在阿拉斯加他孤身一人，只有酒精和蒸汽，汽油和捕鱼。他知道自己会把一切关系都弄糟。他不是那种能和别人好好相处的人，总会引起摩擦。但拉斯特猜想，妈的，他真的希望这次会不一样，不像过去的那些时候，他总会把别人推开，以免他们靠得太近而受到伤害。他知道自己伤害了劳瑞，而且是有意为之。前一刻还在一起吃饭，下一刻她就打包离开了，流着泪，伤心欲绝。但她是坚强的女人，他知道她会开始新生活，找到快乐，找到她需要的一切。

拉斯特希望马蒂能对他的给予做出对等的回应，希望他能应付自己所有的废话，希望他能让自己保持平衡，让自己头脑清醒。其实他并不清楚自己想从马蒂那里得到什么。也许他并不想要任何东西，只要马蒂在，就已经足够。妈的，那就是一切。

过了一会儿马蒂放开了他，继续照料拉斯特的伤口，并没注意到拉斯特变得安静，他的眼睛闪闪发光，他的身体下意识地靠近，第一次变得如此敞开。

马蒂很快做完了，把摊满一床的东西收拾好。“现在穿衣服，嗯？”

拉斯特轻轻点了下头，并没抱多大希望，马蒂说不出他是在担心马蒂给他穿衣服还是别的什么，但他已经给拉斯特准备好了。

“你从哪弄来的这些？”看到马蒂拿出他买的新睡裤和新衬衫，拉斯特问。

“商店。”马蒂简单地回答。“我想你原来那些东西大概都不想要了。”

“我不要那些，也不需要你给我买东西。”

“那就算借的吧。”

“不管算什么，我都不想要你做这些。”

“那你有啥建议，公主？我是说，我倒很高兴看你光着在我家逛来逛去，不过邻居怎么想可难说。”他冲拉斯特翻了个白眼，不顾他的反对，给他套上一件衬衫。“要不就算预付你的工资吧。”

“你有完没完？”拉斯特粗声粗气地说。

“我才不会完呢。你欠我的伙计。劳驾，挪挪屁股。”马蒂把睡裤套在拉斯特腿上，拉斯特努力站稳，让他把裤子拉上去。拉斯特疲倦地把毛巾扔在地上，虽然没有内衣，他一句也没抱怨。

“你确定？因为，马蒂，如果你背上我这个责任——如果你真的给我个理由呆下来，之后一碰上麻烦就反悔，我可不知道会干出什么事。”

“操，拉斯特，你怎么就不明白？”马蒂摇着头，叹了口气。拉斯特好像很困惑，马蒂笑了笑。“见鬼拉斯特，我只想要你留下。我不在乎你做什么工作，只想找个理由让你别走。老实说，我不在乎你干什么，拉斯特，但——如果你再离开我，我真不知道该怎么办。我知道，我知道02年那时候不是你自己选的，一切都太操蛋——好吧，用词不当——你是被迫做出那个决定的，但现在我不能给你其它选择，只能留下，在这儿，和我在一起。”

“如果我做不了呢，这个工作？”

“那咱们就把这儿卖了，去巴哈马或南非或里约，我不知道，伙计，哪儿都行，只要够暖和。只要你别走。”

拉斯特沉默了一会儿，只是看着马蒂。马蒂简直心急如焚，他不知自己还能怎么办——表白，说理——才能让拉斯特留下来。

“白马，或伊魁特，”拉斯特耸耸肩，“或黄刀镇。”

马蒂反应了好一阵。“加拿大？”

忽然从奇怪的表白跳到计划退休生活，马蒂有点跟不上也情有可原。他真的摸不着头脑——阿拉斯加的生活真让拉斯特变了这么多？“你想搬去加拿大？怎么的，你忽然喜欢寒冷了？——到底什么意思？”

拉斯特微微歪了歪头，马蒂看着他纠结的湿发披在肩上，看着拉斯特坐直了，叹了口气。

“在你脑子里有事放不下，只能想个不停的时候，冷不算什么。有些人，你知道，总是缠着你，挥之不去，但让你保持完整。”

“嗯，在阿拉斯加还有人等着你？”

“是的。朵拉▪朗、雷吉▪勒杜、塔特尔、老姜、玛姬。”有那么一瞬间，拉斯特神色张皇，狂乱而绝望，好像看到了更多噩梦中的面孔。马蒂决定不去插嘴和安慰，等着拉斯特自己清醒过来。“索菲亚。”

马蒂穿着袜子的脚敲着地板，没有开口。对索菲亚，他从没问过太多问题。知道基本情况，其他也能猜出来。他不想强人所难，除非拉斯特已经准备好，或是马蒂自己能够倾听，能理解那个十字架，那些拉斯特背负了这么久的痛苦。

“无论我去哪里，她都在那儿。很久以前我就已经习惯了。我乐于看见她，不会痛苦。其他那些只是投射——路易斯安那七年的余波。我工作的时候，它们在水里对我笑，就像从海里升起的赛壬③。它们在嘲弄我，好像我漏掉了一章，书里的一页，行差踏错，迷失了方向。就像永不停歇的幻觉，栩栩如生，上演着我不想记起的一切。”

他的声音渐渐低下去，消失了，茫然的目光越过马蒂盯着远处，沉思着。“也不总是那样。有时候我不知道自己是活着还是死了。北方的一切都混在一起，冰雪，树木，人，好像都是一体，只有寒冷，死亡。在那个地方，不管在哪里，我都感觉不到自己还活着，所以我想，你能抓住塔特尔，拉斯特，揪住他的尾巴，还有他那伙人，你才能从这片无意义的存在中解脱。抓住杀了朵拉▪朗的那个人，无论他是谁，结束它，斩断这个该死的环。”

拉斯特不再说了，好像又回到了阿拉斯加，积雪覆盖的木屋里，没有火光给他温暖，让他前进，没有理由继续呼吸。

“会想我吗？”马蒂没想问，但还是说出口了，也许他只想增加他们的痛苦，打破他们之间的沉默。

拉斯特看着他，马蒂对上他的凝视，等着。拉斯特好像想要一支烟来定神，手指紧张地动来动去，眼神飘忽，紧咬着牙。他慢慢地眨了眨眼，舔了下嘴唇。马蒂注视着他的动作。“一直都在想。”

“是吗？”马蒂喃喃地说，他向他靠过去，这次是为了其他目的，因为他从来都软弱，总想追求野性和疯狂。“想杀了我，还是别的什么？”

“都有，所有的一切——”拉斯特的呼吸滞住了，身体惊跳了一下，因为马蒂的嘴唇擦过他的脸，移到他的嘴边，轻轻碰到嘴角，让他有点痒。拉斯特本能地舔了舔嘴，马蒂呻吟了一声，盖住拉斯特的下唇。

他没再更进一步，因为拉斯特的呼吸变得有点紊乱，马蒂能感到他不规则的心跳，又快又重。

“这样行么？”

拉斯特摇摇头，但没有躲开。“不。”他的声音并不确定，所以马蒂也没有动。“见鬼，我们在干吗，马蒂？玩过家家？我可不会给你洗衣做饭——”

“没想让你干那个，拉斯特，”马蒂摇着头，还是没放开他，因为该死的，马蒂一直盼望这份亲密，已经太久了。

“我不像玛姬——”

“不像玛姬，”马蒂加重语气，又吻了一下拉斯特的嘴角。

“也不像丽莎，贝丝——”

“不像丽莎或贝丝，绝对不像玛姬。”

“让我说句话，”拉斯特咕哝着，稍稍偏了下头，想看清马蒂的眼睛，他的嘴唇还贴着对方。“不像她们，那像什么？”

“像拉斯特和马蒂。科尔和哈特。就我们俩。”

拉斯特好像并没信服。“不该这样。”

“我知道，但你不觉得这回命运的圆环有点靠不住吗？”马蒂一笑，有点挖苦。“应该怎样，嗯？拉斯特和克莱尔？珍妮弗，劳瑞，还有玛姬和我塞给你的那些女人？不是马蒂和玛姬，因为我们已经完了。只有我和你，伙计，从94年，最开始的时候。”

拉斯特轻轻哼了一声。“没错，税务人和万人迷。”

“没说是最完美的，拉斯特，”拉斯特的额头靠着马蒂的。“也没有必要。”这话说得像个问题，好像他们真的为现在创造了新的定义。

“是的。不在这儿，不在黄刀镇，不在该死的德克萨斯，或任何地方。只有我们俩，我和你，伙计。”

拉斯特看着他，眼睛闪闪发光，马蒂接受了这份信任的重量，沉着而耐心，这是拉斯特赋予他的意义。虽然他也有点手足无措，但该死的，他怎能不去拥抱这种可能。拉斯特的鼻子贴着马蒂的脸，马蒂的嘴唇紧压着拉斯特的皮肤，像是承诺、信物、烙印、契约。马蒂抓紧了拉斯特湿漉漉的头发，不想挪动，不想放松，不想失去。

 

 

 

② 睾酮：testosterone，男性荷尔蒙的一种。  
③ 塞壬：siren，希腊神话中的海上女妖，半人半鸟, 常用歌声诱惑过路的航海者而使航船触礁毁灭。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 好吧，非常抱歉没有早点发出来，没有理由可原谅，但好歹是放上来了，所以，就这样吧。  
> 说实话，我只能写这么多了，看了剧之后就忍不住要写点什么，试了好几次想加上点内容，但写不出来了。  
> 所以这篇就到此为止，以后也可能加些花絮什么的，不确定。  
> 希望各位喜欢，等了这么长时间之后，希望别觉得是个烂尾。  
> 再次感谢。  
> 我住在澳大利亚，因此文中可能有些拼写错误和不协调的地方。请告知还需要打些什么tag，虽然我觉得这篇应该挺安全的，但不想让任何人感觉不适。谢谢。


End file.
